


Subaqueous [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by thuvia ptarth. Mulder learns how to breathe water. Scully learns how to breathe air.





	Subaqueous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subaqueous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189) by [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/subaqueous/subaqueous.mp3) (6.2 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/subaqueous/subaqueous_audiobook.m4b) (4.2 MB).

Length: 6:25  



End file.
